Marked
by nataliafairy
Summary: This is a short story about an ordinary girl,trapped in darkness without a choice. Jocelyn was her name, and this was her story.
1. Chapter 1  Her name is Jocelyn

Chapter 1 - Her name is Jocelyn

It was another ordinary day for Jocelyn. She had just got home from an exhausting day of work. As always, she took off her shoes and went straight to her bedroom. Once she walked into the room, she sat on her bed and let out a sigh. It had been a really long day. Just about this time, the wind started to howl and the window opened itself. Jocelyn got startled, but then, when the adrenaline rush was gone, she stood up and got to the window. Carefully, she looked outside. "There is nothing different there", she thought, "There's nothing going on", but just before she closed the window, her attention turned to the full Moon. That was something weird about the way it was hiding itself behind the clouds.

At this moment, she heard the floorboards creak. Quickly, she turned her body into the sound's direction. What she felt next was something that she never thought she would be able to feel. It was a mixture of feelings. She had seen a really pale and gorgeous man's face. He had such beautiful smile… Something about it was pushing her into his arms. But at the same time his dark eyes had an eerie glow, almost terrifying her. All of her senses were telling her to get out of there as soon as she could. "Get out and call the police. Get out", she kept telling herself. However, she seemed to be hypnotized, she no longer had control of her body.

When she got near enough to that wonderful, yet, frightful face, she realized she had no way out. The pale figure smiled as if through it he could say "I hope you're ready for this". Holding her tighter, taking her soft hair away with his left hand and keeping her against him with the other, he closed in for the bite. All of a sudden, Jocelyn felt like something sharp was penetrating her neck. Stills, she didn't feel any pain and, although her conscious was telling her to get away, she was ecstatic. A few minutes later she felt dizzy and started to fall down to her knees, "That is it", she stated, as the pale figure continued pushing his fangs against her.

The alarm clock rang. Jocelyn woke up and gasped in horror. She looked around the room. It was all the same. "What a terrible dream", she said aloud, more for her to believe that it all had been just a dream. She stood up and went to the bathroom. As she walked her hair fell a little to the side of her shoulder, and in her neck we could see two scars. They were too small and had almost disappeared. Nevertheless, it was still there, marked.


	2. Chapter 2  His name is James

Chapter 2

His name is James

Once again James was climbing up that tree in the back of the blue house, located further away from the City than the other ones. It was strange the way he always felt like he had to go there. He had to see her. First, he watched her as his prey. He was a predator watching her every move. However, he couldn't pretend like that was the only thing keeping him there. He should have killed her and got out of that city a long time ago. Somehow, nevertheless, he felt she was no longer just a way to feed, to fulfill a mission. That really bothered him. You see, for James, humans had no other use then to serve him. Humans were evil, cruel, impulsive and pathetic nature's mistakes. She should be no exception. Still, he knew she was different, he wouldn't accept it, but he knew. She was far from being perfect, and that was what made her even more marvelous. She seemed happy, she was always surrounded by people, but seemed to be alone at the same time. Perhaps, feeling alone was the first "quality" that he noticed. This, because he was a lonely of his own. It was like no one could understand what he felt. There are six billion people – or people-like – in the world and not one of them would understand. Well, maybe one.

James laughed sarcastically, "Ironic", he thought, "The only one that would understand is the one that I want to kill so desperately". He heard the front door opening and quickly took those insane (though true) thoughts off his head. All his senses were paying attention to only one thing.

"Takes off her shoes…" he whispered, "Goes up stairs". He slowly looked up to her bedroom's window, "Opens her bedroom's door". Just about the time he said this sentence Jocelyn entered the room and sat on her bed. She seemed tired. While he was looking at her, lots of undesirable questions appeared in his mind without having the permission to do it. James tried get them out of there, but he simply couldn't. Why was he there? What was that feeling that gripped him completely? He couldn't answer.

Suddenly, the wind started to howl and her window opened, abruptly. At first she seemed scared, but right after the adrenaline rush, she stood up to close the window once again. James jumped from the tree into the ground in less than five seconds and ran to the front of the house. By the time he got there, the questions were popping inside his head again, "Why did he run? What if she saw him? What was the problem?", he was terribly frustrated.

The frustrated vampire turned to the house one more time and noticed that the door was a bit opened. When James came to he was no longer outside the house, but in front of the door of the girl's bedroom, opening it, without even knowing what he was doing. There she was, starring through her window, looking for the one who was, now, right behind her. James smiled wryly, "If I had a living heart, it sure would be beating like crazy".

Jocelyn turned to where James was standing. She had an interesting reaction. She seemed afraid, yet, her eyes transpired astonishment. James walked into her direction. Her presence made him delirious. From that distance, he could feel her blood flowing, warm and begging to be tasted. He put her closer, in his arms, gently removed her hair away. She didn't fight at all. James smiled and thought "I hope you ready for this".


End file.
